Aquela Tarde
by seiiran
Summary: Em uma tarde qualquer, dois cavaleiros decidem confessar seus sentimentos. Yaoi leve.


**Título: **Aquela Tarde**  
Anime: **Saint Seiya**  
Casal:** Mu e Aldebaran  
**Classificação: **Yaoi leve  
**Resumo: **Em uma tarde qualquer, dois cavaleiros decidem confessar seus sentimentos. Yaoi leve.

Narrada primeiro por Aldebaran e depois por Mu.

Era uma tarde quente quando o vi. O cavaleiro de Áries raramente vinha para o santuário pois sendo pacifico, vivia uma vida calma consertando armaduras. Tinha os longos cabelos lilás presos mas alguns fios escapavam, balançando com o vento, a franja era curta mas as vezes incomodava os olhos azuis como o céu de verão e deixava visível os dois pontos vermelhos acima de suas sobrancelhas. A cintura era esguia, os músculos definidos e pouco desenvolvidos, a era clara e naquela tarde, usava sua bela armadura de ouro.  
-Mu! –Corri até ele assim que chegou.  
-Aldebaran. Quanto tempo. –O cavaleiro sorriu e me abraçou amigavelmente.  
-O que te traz aqui meu amigo?  
-Acabei de terminar uma missão. E você está cortando lenha? –Foi quando reparei em minhas roupas, vestia uma calça surrada e uma velha camiseta sem mangas, a roupa estava suja assim como minhas mãos.  
Senti o rosto queimar e Mu sorriu com o sorriso que era o mais puro e inocente que já vi na vida, aquele cavaleiro é certamente o mais belo de todos e antes que me esqueça, eu sou apaixonado por ele.  
-Sim, mas já terminei. Por que não até a minha casa tomar um chá?  
-Seria ótimo Aldebaran. –Mu me seguiu até a casa de touro e sentou-se no sofá enquanto me aguardava fazer o chá.  
-Aqui está. –Entreguei-lhe uma xícara enquanto enxugava as mãos.  
-Obrigado. –Um retirou o elmo e o peitoral da armadura e então eu pude ver, sua camisa estava rasgada e ensangüentada e em seu ombro havia um corte fundo.

-Mu! Por que não me disse que estava ferido? –Levantei-me rápido e já procurava desesperado por ataduras quando ele me disse calmamente:  
-Agradeço a sua preocupação mas eu estou bem. –Como esse cavaleiro é calmo e eu desastrado, nunca poderia me aproximar dele.  
-Deixe me cuidar disso. –Com cuidado tirei sua camiseta e desinfetei o ferimento, Mu olhava para o lado e talvez estivesse um pouco corado. Eu bem que quis me concentrar no curativo mas aquela pele era tão alva, o peitoral definido e o dorso tão delicado que não podia evitar olhar. Os arranhões seguiam por todo seu tronco e enquanto eu os limpava tocando-os delicadamente perguntei:  
-Está doendo Mu?  
-N-não. –Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e evitava olhar para mim. Como se seu cosmo tranqüilo estivesse me envolvendo , terminei de enfaixá-lo calmamente.  
-Pronto. Não foi tão ruim assim. -Entreguei a Mu uma camiseta limpa que ele vestiu sorrindo.  
-Muito obrigado Aldebaran. –O cavaleiro se levantou e eu ri baixo. –Do que você está rindo?  
Eu não conseguia não rir, a camiseta que emprestei chegava a metade de suas coxas, parecendo um vestido.  
-A camiseta, ficou um pouco grande.

-Não tem problema. Obrigado de novo meu amigo. Não pretendo demorar aqui no santuário então até a próxima.  
-Até a próxima Mu. –Quando o cavaleiro se levantou seu rosto tomou uma tonalidade mais pálida. Encostado na entrada da casa de touro o observo partir, carregando embaixo do braço o elmo de áries, os cabelos balançando de um lado para o outro. Seria impossível tê-lo para mim.  
Assim que me virei para voltar a casa ouvi um som de metal batendo na pedra.  
-Mu! –O cavaleiro de áries estava caído na escada desacordado, tomei-o em meus braços e o carreguei para dentro.

Onde estou? Abri os olhos devagar e não reconheci o quarto, a janela aberta com cortinas brancas deixava entrar a brisa fresca da noite e a luz da lua. Um cobertor marrom me cobria e por baixo usava apenas uma camiseta azul-marinho. Em um canto do quarto estava ,minha armadura de ouro e no outro Aldebaran dormia em uma poltrona com os braços cruzados.  
Talvez devesse acordá-lo mas sua expressão dormindo é tão serena, os olhos castanhos cerrados, os braços fortes cruzados, algumas mechas do cabelo curto descendo pelo pescoço e a respiração calma e silenciosa.  
Embora Aldebaran seja forte e tenha um rosto de traços belos e másculos, o que mais me encanta nele não é sua aparência, mas sim seu jeito. O cavaleiro de touro é o mais simples de todos, determinado e sempre pronto a ajudar quem quer que precise, apesar de parecer bruto, é gentil e atencioso.  
Mas é claro que belo sorriso e porte atlético não encanta só a mim, aposto que várias garotas do santuário dariam tudo para estar com ele, então me afasto e pacificamente aceito não estar do seu lado, embora naquele momento, quando você tocou meu corpo tão delicadamente, senti como se seu cosmo terno me envolvesse e como quis prolongar aquele toque.  
-Mu? Você já acordou? –O cavaleiro levantou e sentou-se na cama com um olhar de preocupação.  
-Sim. Esta tudo bem, eu apenas terminei uma árdua batalha e me transportei a uma longa distância rápido demais.  
-Que bom que não é nada sério. Vou pegar alguma coisa para você comer.  
-Não pre- Antes que pudesse recusar, Aldebaran voltou trazendo um pedaço de bolo.  
-Experimente Mu. –Querendo retribuir a gentileza comi um pedaço daquele bolo que parecia ser de pêssego.  
-Nossa! Foi você que fez? Ficou muito!  
-Obrigada... E-eu gosto de cozinhar. –O rosto moreno do cavaleiro avermelhou levemente.  
Deixei o prato de lado e puxei o braço forte de Aldebaran para que se sentasse ao meu lado. Eu precisava saber o por quê de tanta gentileza de tanto cuidado, precisava saber se era correspondido.

-Por que você se preocupa tanto comigo? –O cavaleiro ficou vermelho e olhou para o chão.  
-P-porque você é um cavaleiro de Athena assim como eu oras. –Segurei de leve em sua mão, que era o dobro da minha.  
-Mesmo? –Aldebaran colocou a outra mão devagar sobre meu rosto e eu senti como era quente e cálido aquele toque. Os olhos castanhos encontraram os meus, profundamente e senti que meu rosto também queimava.  
-Eu gosto de você Mu. -O olhar do touro demonstrava uma grande tristeza que desapareceu quando eu disse:

-Eu também gosto de você, Aldebaran. –Após alguns instantes olhando fundo naqueles olhos castanhos, nossos olhos se fechavam aos poucos e os lábios guiavam-se devagar.  
Tocamos nossos lábios calmamente nos conhecendo até Aldebaran pedir permissão para adentrar a minha boca. Nos beijamos devagar e ternamente explorando cada pedaço com cuidado. Uma das mãos do cavaleiro segurou em minhas costas enquanto ele me deitava devagar em sua cama, sem cessar o beijo.  
A boca do cavaleiro deixou a minha para beijar e sugar o meu pescoço, me deixando arrepiado. Senti a mão do touro adentrar a camiseta acariciando minhas coxas e abdômen.  
-A-Al! Os... ferimentos –Me contorci de dor e Aldebaran se afastou envergonhado.  
-M-me desculpe Mu! Vou deixar você descansar, estarei ali no canto se precisar.  
-Não.  
-Se preferir eu posso ficar na sala...  
-Por favor, deite-se aqui comigo. –Aldebaran sem jeito, deitou-se ao meu lado e eu me aproximei dele, aninhando me em seu peitoral forte, sentindo o seu cheiro.  
-Do que você está rindo? –Ele perguntou quando deixei escapar um riso baixo.  
-É que... Sempre achei que você fosse tímido.  
-Mu! –O cavaleiro me repreendeu e olhou para o lado corado me fazendo rir mais ainda.  
-Aldebaran?  
-Diga Mu.  
-Você gostaria de visitar o castelo de Jamiel?  
-Quando você quiser Mu... Quando você quiser. –O touro segurou de leve em meu queixo beijando minha boca calma e carinhosamente.  
Aldebaran puxou o cobertor para cima de nós e embalados na respiração um do outro, adormecemos.

Fic de presente de aniversário pro meu amorzinho que gosta tanto de Cavaleiros dos Zodíaco quanto eu^^  
Talvez goste mais... mas enfim...  
Fic fofa *-* espero que tenham gostado^^


End file.
